walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Shel (Video Game)
Shel is an original character and one of the main protagonists in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: 400 Days DLC and determinately a returning character in Season Two. She has her own personal story. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Shel's life before or as the outbreak began, other than she has a younger sister named Becca. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "400 Days" "Day 2" Shel and her little sister, Becca, can be seen running away from walkers outside the prison bus Vince is in. They were seen with another girl who was then devoured by a zombie. "Day 220" An unknown person steals medical supplies from Shel's group. She, Roman, Clive, and Stephanie give chase and search the cornfield with flashlights to try and find the suspect. Shel is not mentioned by name, but her figure can be seen walking through the cornfield. "Day 236" Shel is part of a group of survivors from Gil's Pitstop as she attempts to create a safe place for her younger sister Becca. Among the group are Roman, Stephanie, Clive, Boyd, and Joyce. When an unknown intruder who can't speak English breaks into the camp and steals food, Roman and Boyd argue whether the intruder should be executed. When the group can't decide, Roman makes Shel decide the fate of the intruder. Stephanie and Boyd vote to let the intruder live while Roman, Clive, and Joyce believe the intruder should die. Depending on the choices the player makes, Shel can choose to either let the intruder go, in which causes the attack of Gil's Pitstop and Boyd's death, or kill him on the spot. "Day 259" After the decision the player makes, Shel is filled with regret and/or guilt for what happened 23 days ago as it has now affected the group. Roman meets with Shel and reveals Stephanie was caught trying to escape with some of their supplies. As punishment, Stephanie is locked in a truck with Roman insisting she must be killed, as an escaped member of the group cannot be trusted to keep their location a secret. Depending on the player's choices - if Shel agreed to keep the intruder alive, Roman states her decision was wrong and it cost Boyd's life, so now she has to pay for it. If Shel decided to let Roman kill the intruder, Roman reminds Shel of the agreement that was made. Shel explains the situation to Becca about Stephanie, and she is upset, but angry at her. Shel then opens a drawer as she sees a gun and keys to the RV, causing the two sisters to briefly argue. The player then decides whether to take off in the RV with Becca, or go through with the execution. "Day 400" Shel, along with Becca and the four other survivors, meet a woman named Tavia at their campsite who approaches them and offers the group to join her community. In-Game Decisions Shel accepts Tavia's offer (Alive) If Shel accepts Tavia's offer, she will appear in Season 2 along with her sister Becca. Shel stays at the camp (Unknown) If Shel stays at the camp, she will not appear, leaving her status unknown. Season 2 "In Harm's Way" Shel will only appear in this episode if she goes with Tavia. She appears as Clementine is going with Bonnie to do her first chores and is then encountered as Becca asks who the girl is. Shel defends Clementine saying she's had a rough day and is new. It is unknown what happened to Shel and Becca during the walkers attack on Howe's Hardware. In-Game Decision Depending on the choices the player makes in "Day 259" will determine Shel's choice in either going with Tavia or stay in the group's campsite Left in the RV If the player chooses to leave the gas station in the RV, then Shel will join Tavia, with Becca joining her out of fear of Roman. Killed Stephanie If the player chooses to kill Stephanie, then Shel will agree with Tavia's offer if Tavia brings up the existence of other children at the settlement. If this is not mentioned, Shel and Becca choose to stay at the campsite. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Shel has killed: *Roberto (Caused, Determinant) *Boyd (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Stephanie (Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Becca Shel's care for her little sister, Becca, is her primary focus. Shel does whatever she can to ensure that Becca has a safe environment and the habits that will keep her alive in the oncoming days. Although, Shel disapproves of some of the practices that Becca keeps she tries to lean her away from them and teaches her the danger Becca puts herself through doing such practices. Unlike Shel, Becca has a more hardened view of outsiders and perceives Stephanie's later actions as a true betrayal that warrants death as punishment. Vince Shel seems to have a good relationship with Vince and seems to view him as the leader of their group, or at least a reliable friend who did the bulk of the watch duty. Shel is shown to obey and respect Vince, as seen when she agrees to accompany Vince and the others to Tavia's community. (Determinant) Roman Roman sees Shel as an important part of their group, and allows her to make the final swing vote in deciding if the stranger who broke in to steal their supplies should be killed or be let go. Depending on the in-game choice, no matter what Shel chooses, Roman will respect and obey her decision. When he catches Stephanie trying to escape camp, Roman lets Shel know they absolutely cannot let her go. He gives her the burdensome task of killing Stephanie. Stephanie Stephanie and Shel are good friends and get on well with each other. Shel was grateful to Stephanie for teaching Becca how to play a guitar. When Shel learns of Stephanie's attempted escape with most of their supplies, Shel is stunned by the news and tries to defend her from Roman, saying that they shouldn't punish her and that she is one of them. Realizing the inevitable, Shel tearfully brings the news to Becca, and has to ultimately decide whether to kill her friend or not. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Season 2 Trivia *Shel, along with Bonnie, Vince, Wyatt, and Russell, were introduced via Vines from the Telltale Games official Twitter account in early June 2013. *Shel and Becca both make a cameo appearance in Vince's Story, seen running away from pursuing walkers outside the prison bus. This chronologically makes Shel the only protagonist of "400 Days" to appear in a story before being introduced in her own. *Shel makes the most appearances out of the five playable characters in "400 Days", appearing in Vince's Story, Bonnie's Story, and her own story. *Shel's story is the most unique one in the game thus far, by representing numerous "onlys" for "400 Days": **The only story where no walkers are killed. **The only story to start in a stable refuge. **The only story where all deaths are determinant. **The only story with living characters that had first appeared in Season 1. **The only story where events of Season 1 are mentioned. **The only story to take place in only one location. **The only story where you can freely move in 8 directions the whole time, besides in cutscenes. *Shel's story has no death scenes, it can never result in a game-over, thus making her and Tavia the only protagonists with no non-canon deaths. **They are also the only protagonists who did not get the chance to kill any walkers in their respective stories. *While Shel decides to kill Stephanie or leave in the RV she reveals that Becca and her survived on their own for a while. *Shel is one of five characters Cissy Jones has voiced, the others being Katjaa, Jolene, Brie, and Dee. ru:Шел Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:400 Days Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Protagonist Category:Leaders Category:Gil's Pitstop Category:Player Character Category:Unknown Category:NPC